Donald Mallard: Matchmaker
by Tigerlily06
Summary: Ducky brings together Abby and McGee. Gibbs and Ducky are in an established relationship, so means slash is implied. No like no read no flame.


**Title:** Donald Mallard: Matchmaker  
**Author:** Chris aka **sharpiesgal**  
**Pairing:** Gibbs and Ducky  
**Genre:** Slash  
**Sub Genre:** Established Relationship  
**Word Count:** 350  
**Warnings:** May cause gigglefit in recipient.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Ducky uses Abby and McGee's love for Doctor Who to bring them closer.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. They belong to their creator, his production company and CBS. Not planning on making any money off of this endeavor.  
**Author's Notes:** This is for **toomuchfandom**'s birthday. I hope it is a good one. This is also written for the Challenge 13 "pick three words from ten". The words I choose are **sleeping**, **friendship** and **affection**.

Dr. Donald Mallard watched with amused affection as Abby bounced around her lab. She was carrying on an animated conversation with Tim McGee.

"So let me get this straight," Tim said breaking into Abby's chatter. "You spend Saturday nights watching PBS?"

"Yes," Abby replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Uh...nothing I guess," Tim replied. "I just thought you would be out doing..."

"Doing what, McGee?" Abby had stopped bouncing and stood in front of McGee.

"Um...uh...goth things?" McGee hazarded.

Abby crossed her arms in front of her and stared at McGee silently daring him to continue his thought about Goths.

Ducky cleared his throat. "Timothy," he began. "Abigail is much more than her outward appearance."

"I know that, Ducky," McGee admitted.

"So?" Ducky prompted.

"I was just surprised to discover we have something else in common," McGee elaborated. He saw Gibbs step up beside Ducky and carefully chose his next words. He didn't want to annoy the ex-Marine anymore than he already was. "Not many people admit to watching PBS let alone watching reruns of Doctor Who on Saturday nights."

"Doctor Who?" Ducky inquired, clearly intrigued.

"Oh, Ducky!" Abby softly exclaimed. "Where have you been for the last thirty-five years?!"

"Since reruns of Doctor Who come on after midnight, he probably has been sleeping," Gibbs growled as he joined the conversation. He stood next to his lover basking in Ducky's soothing presence.

"Jethro!" Ducky admonished, shooting Gibbs a mock glare of outrage. "You make me sound positively ancient!"

"Sorry, Duck." Jethro gave Ducky's arm a gentle squeeze in apology.

Abby and McGee exchanged knowing glances. They knew Gibbs and Ducky's friendship was more than what the two men showed the world.

Abby snapped her fingers in the "Ah...ha-I-just-remember" kind of way. She hurried over to where she had dumped her satchel that morning and dug in it. She pulled out several homemade DVDs with a tiny squeak of "Eureka!"

She practically bounced over to Ducky and handed them to him. "Here are a couple of my favorite episodes, Ducky, if you care to watch them."

Ducky accepted the DVDs with a warm smile. "That is sweet of you, Abigail. As you know, I'm always interested in trying new things."

"How about we all try something novel," Gibbs suggested. "Like work?"

"Right, boss," McGee said. "I'll see you later, Abby." He squeezed past Gibbs and headed back to the bullpen.

"In that case, Gibbs," Abby said with a tiny smirk. "I'll have your results in thirty minutes."

"Right," Gibbs replied. "Come on, Duck. I need some coffee and you look like you could use a cup of tea."

Ducky slipped the DVDs into his lab coat pocket. "That sounds wonderful, Jethro," he said with a warm smile. "Thank you for the DVDs, Abigail. I shall return them as soon as I can."

"Take your time, Ducky," Abby assured him.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," Abby answered.

"Alright then," Ducky agreed and followed Gibbs from the lab.

&/&/&

"That was very sneaky of you, Ducky," Gibbs admonished his lover.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, my dear," Ducky said pleasantly.

"Matchmaking Abby and McGee."

"I did no such thing, dearest," Ducky retorted in mock annoyance. "They were already discussing the merits of late night television, which, I might add, is something you have in common with both of them."

"Oh yes, you did, Duck," Gibbs replied ignoring the rest of Ducky's statement. He gathered Ducky into his arms and placed a kiss on the older man's forehead. "But that is one of the reasons why I love you."

"And, I love you too, Jethro," Ducky said with a sigh.

"So why don't we play hooky and go watch those Doctor Who episodes Abby just lent you?"

Ducky pulled out of Gibbs' arms and stared his lover directly in the eye. "Why Agent Gibbs are you suggesting that we shirk our responsibilities for something so trivial?"

"In a word...Yes."

Ducky laughed softly. "I'll meet by the Morgan in five minutes."

Jethro laughed as well. "It's a deal, Duck."

The End


End file.
